culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Black pudding
, baked beans, mushrooms, and fried bread.]] deep-fried chip shop black pudding (approx. long), sliced open.]] Black pudding , , , , , , , and .}} is a type of blood sausage commonly eaten in Great Britain, Ireland and in other parts of Europe. }} It is generally made from pork fat or beef suet, pork blood and a relatively high proportion of oatmeal, in some recipes mixed with oat groats and sometimes even barley groats. Black pudding pre-sliced may still have a plastic wrap around the circumference that must be removed before cooking. Savoury Black pudding is often grilled, fried, baked or boiled in its skin. It can be eaten cold as it is cooked in production. It was occasionally flavoured with pennyroyal, differing from continental European versions in its relatively limited range of ingredients and reliance on oatmeal and barley instead of onions or chitterlings to absorb and be mixed with the blood.Jaine, T. and Davidson, A. The Oxford companion to food, OUP, 2006, p.104 In the United Kingdom, black pudding is considered a delicacy in the Black Country, the West Midlands, Stornoway, the North West, and especially in Greater Manchester (in towns such as Bury), where it is traditionally boiled and served with malt vinegar out of paper wrapping.Lancashire and Cheshire Regional Dishes, accessed 30 April 2010 The Stornoway black pudding, made in the Western Isles of Scotland, has been granted Protected Geographical Indicator of Origin status. In the wake of this designation, butchers in Bury sought to demonstrate their history of manufacturing and selling the product. One such claim dates back to 1810. Black puddings are also served sliced and fried or grilled as part of a traditional full breakfast in much of the UK and Ireland, a tradition that followed British and Irish emigrants around the world. Black pudding is now part of the local cuisine of the Canadian provinces of Nova Scotia and Newfoundland and Labrador. In Scotland and the north of England, chip shops commonly sell black pudding battered and deep-fried. Prepared in this way, it is eaten as a meal with chips, replacing the better-known battered fish. Novel culinary uses for black pudding include black pudding ice cream, while perhaps more conventional modern recipes include using it as an accompaniment to pigeon or scallops. Nutrition Black pudding is a good source of protein, is low in carbohydrate and high in zinc and iron but is also high in saturated fat and cholesterol. Festivals Since the 1980s, the World Black Pudding Throwing Championships has been held in Ramsbottom. The humorous competition invokes the traditional Lancashire – Yorkshire rivalry, with participants throwing the black puddings at piles of Yorkshire puddings. It takes place annually in September, and draws thousands of competitors and spectators to the town. In past years the Bacup Food and Black Pudding Festival has been held in Bacup. Manchester Egg The "Manchester Egg" is a modern variant of the Scotch egg. It features Lancashire black pudding encasing a pickled egg. See also * List of sausages * Pig blood curd * White pudding Notes References Category:Scottish cuisine Category:English cuisine Category:British puddings Category:Cuisine of Northern Ireland Category:Irish cuisine Category:Swedish cuisine Category:Estonian cuisine Category:Blood sausages Category:Lancashire cuisine Category:Savory puddings